Learning to Cook
by Obbiejoe
Summary: Can Ron do the impossible and teach Kim to cook? read and find out. Suggestive theme and dialog.


I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of Walt Disney. The following fan fiction in no way reflects neither Disney's original intent nor its intended characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that are contained in this story.

A/N: Still working on 'The Wanderer' trying to get the action scenes right. Decided to post another of the shorts I have sitting around but I admit to cleaning it up a bit before posting.

Hope it meets with your approval. as always, R&R and i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Learning to Cook**

Kim was determined to succeed this time no matter what. With all the hard work Ron had been putting in these last few weeks he deserved nothing less than her best effort. She knew what the problem was, she'd known for almost two weeks, she just couldn't seem to overcome it regardless of what she tried. "Today.", she swore, "Today was going to be different."

As usual she simply let herself in, the very first thing Ron had done when he moved in was give her a key and told her she was welcome any time of day or night for any reason whatsoever. As she unlocked and opened the door she smiled wryly as the thought crossed her mind. "I just never thought it would be for cooking lessons."

She made her way to the kitchen knowing Ron would be there, as he had been for the last week, waiting for her. She slowed when she neared the door worried that Ron hadn't had time to completely clean up the mess she had made yesterday.

When she entered she let out a soft sigh of relief, the kitchen was as spotless as it always was. Ron was sitting at the counter with, no doubt, a cup of the tea he was so fond of and smiled as she entered. "Good morning beautiful, are you ready for today's lesson?"

Kim smiled back at the cheerful way he always greeted her no matter how big of a mess she made of things. Reaching the counter she leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss before she replied. "I sure am handsome, and today is the day I succeed."

Ron stood and smiled. "That's what I like to hear KP, confidence. You'd be surprised how far that goes in the kitchen."

Ron immediately went to the refrigerator and began gathering the necessary ingredients for today's lesson as he explained what they would be attempting. "Today we're going to avoid mixers and try a simple Denver omelet KP. We're going to chop and sauté the peppers, onions and ham beforehand and have them ready. Then we'll fold the eggs with a whisk and a touch of milk and pancake mix and fry that mixture in a preheated pan with canola oil. In a separate pan we're going to fry some hash browns made from fresh…"

Ron continued to go through his plans for today unaware of what was happening behind his back. Kim was sure she knew what the problem was, she had read several of cases of people having similar problems grasping the intricacies of a specific task and no matter what the task was the reason for failure was invariably the same, they were over thinking things.

She had spent several hours last night researching the problem and the leading experts all agreed that the simplest way to stop over thinking a problem was to keep your mind occupied with something else, something that would take precedence over the task you were trying to accomplish.

Kim knew herself well enough to know that whatever problem or situation she used to keep herself from over thinking the task of cooking a simple meal it would have to be drastic, something that was so overwhelmingly serious that her mind would stay focused on that and only that no matter what else she was doing.

After her research it had taken her an additional hour to finally decide on a course of action but she finally hit upon something that she knew would keep her mind focused and busy. So instead of listening to Ron's plans, which she knew he would repeat anyway, she put her plan into motion as soon as Ron had turned his back.

She knew she had to wait until his back was turned, if she didn't he was sure to try and stop her. She had even gotten up a bit early this morning and practiced to make sure she could complete her preparations before Ron even knew what she was doing.

That was why when Ron turned around he found her simply standing there smiling and with every stitch of clothing she had worn into the kitchen neatly folded on the counter.

There were several things she thought might happen when Ron saw that she had stripped naked, all the way from his dropping something and escalating up to the possibility of his fainting. While they did all the normal things most dating couples did there was a line that Ron had never seemed willing to cross so today would be the very first time he would ever see her even partially naked let alone standing there in the altogether.

She smiled uneasily waiting for something to happen but when it did it only confused her. Instead of the flustering overreaction she had expected Ron had simply taken a quick glance, too quick was actually the thought that rushed through her head, down her body before turning and setting the ingredients on the counter as he commented, "You might want to put an apron on KP, the oil is sure to splash up when you add the vegetables to it."

Totally unprepared for this reaction Kim found herself standing at the stove several minutes later wearing an apron and tossing the vegetables and ham expertly in the sauté pan. She began to come out of her stupor but was quickly transported back into it when Ron moved to stand directly behind her and reach around her to show her a trick to flipping the pan that would 'more evenly distribute the contents of the pan for more even cooking'. What transported her back was that Ron's crotch was pressed directly against her exposed ass, her naked exposed ass, and unless she was completely mistaken the bulge in his pants, the bulge that was currently pressed between her ass cheeks, was an erection.

The next thing she could really remember was Ron speaking as he forked a large helping of Denver omelet into his mouth. "Wow KP. This is actually pretty good… no, it's better than pretty good, it's excellent. Aren't you going to try any?"

Kim shook her head and realized she was standing there in Ron's kitchen wearing only an apron and holding a plate with half of a golden brown omelet and a pile of what looked like perfectly prepared hash browns.

Setting the plate down on the counter she looked up at Ron now that her senses seemed to working again. "Ron! What just happened?"

She watched Ron's eyes move to hers as he paused with another forkful of omelet poised at his mouth. "Huh? You cooked an omelet KP, and pretty good one too. And you did it almost all on your own, I mean even I couldn't had cracked those eggs any better, it was amazing KP, simply amazing."

Then he slipped the omelet into his mouth and she could see his face light up as he chewed. She simply stood there staring until he swallowed then he pointed his fork at her. "Honestly though, when you cook for your rents I suggest you do it with your clothes on. I'm pretty sure they'd get the wrong idea about these cooking lessons if you suddenly stripped naked before you started cooking, especially Mr. Dr P."

Now that she was back in complete control of herself she placed her hands on her hips. "So you did realize I was naked huh. Honestly I couldn't tell from the way you reacted."

Ron didn't even look up as he finessed a forkful of hash browns from his plate. "Of course I noticed KP, and I've got to tell you, as amazing as it was to watch you cook like that seeing you naked beat that in the amazing department by a long shot."

Kim was stupefied and remained silent. Ron looked up at her as he balanced the hash browns on his fork. "I've got to tell you, that was a really novel approach to taking your mind off cooking KP. I know I would have never thought of it…" then he chuckled, "… and even if I had I would have never had the nerve to suggest it to you." Then he shoveled the hash browns into his mouth and Kim again saw the look on his face that she knew meant he was savoring the taste.

Kim's eyes opened wide. "You knew what I was doing?"

Ron swallowed. "Of course I did KP. Why else would you take your clothes off like that? And honestly I think I controlled myself pretty well considering. But maybe you should consider getting dressed now, I mean I can only keep myself from going bonkers for so long."

Now Kim was confused, was he serious when he said he couldn't think of any other reason for her to be naked? Instead of getting dressed Kim decided to teach Ron a lesson and reached back to untie the apron she was wearing. As she slipped the apron off her head she spoke. "You mean you can't think of any other reason for me to be naked? Not one?"

Ron had finished cleaning his plate and had turned to place the empty plate in the sink moments before she had removed the apron and answered over his shoulder. "Well, there's always the sex thing I suppose but since I know that's not going to happen then no, I can't think of any other reason at all, not in the kitchen anyway."

The way Ron had said that confused her. How was he so sure sex wasn't involved, not that it had been, but how was he so sure of that? And the way he had said it was like it was a forgone conclusion, like there wasn't even the slightest chance of that even being a possibility.

Kim tossed the apron onto the countertop and stared at Ron's back as he rinsed off the dish he had been using. "And just how are you so sure that I wasn't intending to bring sex into the equation Ron? I mean I was naked and we are alone here, how are you so sure that wasn't what I wanted?"

Placing his dish in the strainer Ron turned to answer her but as soon as he saw that she was once again naked he quickly spun around and faced away again. "Geez KP, I thought you were going to get dressed. Why are you doing this to me?"

Still aggravated Kim ignored his comments. "Just answer the question Ron, why couldn't this have been about sex? Why would the two of us having sex be such a bad thing? Don't you want to have sex?"

Still with his back turned Ron had a tinge of anger in his voice as he answered. "You know very well that that's not it at all. Is this a test or something? Do you think I forgot what we talked about? What have I done to even suggest such a thing?"

If she had been confused before she was totally flabbergasted now. Apparently Ron was under the impression that they had discussed sex or something and she remembered no such discussion.

Staring at Ron's back Kim felt her anger rising. "What the hell are you talking about Ron, what does my being naked have to do with some sort of test?"

She saw Ron suddenly stand up a bit straighter as he replied. "What?" the she saw his hand move to the back of his neck as he continued. "You don't remember? You really don't remember?"

Kim's hands were on her hips now. "Remember what Ron?"

Ron didn't reply to her question, instead he began by asking her a favor. "Can you at least put that apron back on KP. I think we need to talk and… well, even knowing you're standing there without your clothes on kind of screws up my mind a little."

Kim angrily snagged the apron off the counter where she had thrown it and spoke as she slipped it on over her head. "Fine, I'll put it back on but we have defiantly got to talk about this Ron, don't think you can change the subject or anything."

As she reached back to retie the apron Ron slowly turned but she noticed he waited until he could see she had the apron on before he turned fully toward her. "I'm not even going to try KP. You're right this is something we better discuss, honestly I'm more than a little confused right now."

Finished securing the apron Kim's hands went back to her hips. "You're confused? What about me? After almost two years of dating I'm just now finding out you not only don't want to have sex but you don't even want to see me naked, don't you think I should be the one confused Ron?"

Ron had stopped rubbing his neck as he turned. Looking her directly in the eyes, and she noticed he was having a little difficulty doing that, he answered. "Well, honestly no KP, I don't. Not since it was your decision that we shouldn't even discuss sex or anything like that."

Kim stood there and simply stared. She knew she had never said anything of the sort and couldn't for the life of her figure out where Ron had ever gotten that impression. "And when did this discussion come up Ron, I certainly don't remember it."

She noticed Ron fidgeting and she could tell he was finding it more and more difficult to keep his eyes on her face. "You don't? It was almost the first thing you said to me after we left the prom KP. We were heading toward your house when you stopped and looked me right in the eyes, you said 'Ron, I don't want anything to change between us, except I think I'm going to expect a lot more kisses like the one you just gave me.'"

Kim was dumbfounded. She remembered the conversation clearly and, now that she thought about it, it was just like Ron to interpret what she said so literally. Loosing almost all her anger she looked at Ron and as she took a step closer to him she saw him press himself tightly against the counter. "That discussion I remember Ron, but I think you kind of took it the wrong way,"

Ron's face clouded with confusion. "How could I KP? I remember every word."

Kim slowed her approach but did move a bit closer. "When did I ever mention sex Ron, if you remember every word tell me when sex was even brought up."

Ron looked more nervous than confused now. "B-but… I mean think about it KP. Wouldn't that change things between us, I mean we never had sex before and you said you wanted things not to change, wouldn't having sex change things?"

Kim was smiling now that she understood, Ron wasn't avoiding the physical side of their relationship he was only trying to do what he had mistakenly thought she had said she wanted."

Close enough now Kim reached out and placed her hand on Ron's chest feeling him shiver at her touch. "I was referring to our friendship Ron, that's what I didn't want to change. As far as I'm concerned I've been ready for changes in other areas of our relationship for a while, quite a while."

Ron simply looked down at her. "Other areas? W-what other areas?"

Kim reached out and placed her other hand on Ron's chest before she smiled shyly. "Now I am referring to sex Ron, openly and blatantly referring to sex. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

Ron's face immediately lost the confusion that had been clouding it since the beginning of their discussion and Kim saw a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth. "Actually KP, I don't have a problem with that, no problem at all."

Two weeks later Kim proudly placed a roast on the table in her parent's home, a roast she had prepared herself. This was followed by steamed asparagus and a bowl of mashed potatoes that were so fluffy they looked like a cloud.

In the oven keeping warm was a raspberry pie, a raspberry pie made from scratch, and the astounding thing was the entire family had watched her prepare the meal, every step. Her mother had even taken pictures.

Her father did the honors of slicing the roast and she knew she had done everything right when his knife slipped through the beef easily and created a perfect slice. She felt Ron take her hand under the table and when she looked she saw a smile on his face, a wide smile. "If this tastes half as good as it smells KP, you've outdone yourself."

Kim smiled back coyly knowing she would wait for the rest of her family to declare the meal a success and not simply take Ron's word for it.

Kim was literally beaming with pride thirty minutes later as she served up the pie. Her father had even had seconds, (Ron naturally had thirds) and had protested about being too full for pie, right up until she placed it on the table and his eyes lit up at which time he said he might be able to find room for one slice.

Wanting to do the entire meal on her own she even declared she would do the dishes but did accept her mothers help. "Kimmie, that was simply marvelous, I don't know how you did it. Ron must be a fantastic teacher."

Anna wondered why Kim was blushing as she replied. "Well, he did increase his lessons to three a day mom, but you're right, he's fantastic, really fantastic."


End file.
